Lost Memories
by God of Laundry Baskets
Summary: Axel is collecting the latest member of the organization. But Number IX is a little different from the rest of them.
1. Number IX: Beginning

A/N: My first fanfiction.. Hope you likey:D

Disclaimer: Much to my sorrow I cannot claim ownership to Kingdom Heart --tear tear-- that illustrious blessing belongs to Square Enix and Disney ((those lucky…. Never mind..))

Number IX: Beginning

A small body curled up in the back of an alleyway, arms wrapped tightly around its legs. The boy eyes slowly opened cautiously as the first drops of water hit the back of his neck and slid under his thin flimsy T-shirt. The rain quickly intensified and the small figure was completely soaked within thirty seconds. The dark night sky was covered with clouds and no light made it to the back of the alleyway except for the occasional light in the apartments that rose high above him. He levered himself up leaning heavily upon the wooden fence as cramped muscles were forced into action and a small moan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

The pale aqua eyes closed for a moment, and he listened to the sound of the rain as it pounded onto the cement and splatter as it fell off the surrounding buildings roofs. Exhausted he was tempted to just let his eyes shut and drift back wondrous sleep. Taking stock of his condition he opened his eyes halfway and gazed down at his body. The light but faded blue of the short sleeve T-shirt that clung to his wet frame contrasted sharply with the dark livid bruises that stood out from the pure skin. Worn bellbottoms with holes in both knees gripped his thighs and calves and the bottoms hid the top of his mud covered converse. He felt his matted hair clinging to the nape of his neck and in front of his eyes slightly obscuring his view. He brushed the blond locks impatiently out of his face to a more comfortable position behind his ears.

He had been on the run for several days; eating little and sleeping less. Sunken eyes and his shaking limbs betrayed his exhaustion and his already thin frame was looking positively emancipated now. It had to be at least a week now since he to run, run for his miserable existence, run from his previous 'safe spot' under a bridge, where water slowly trickled past his bed and ran over small waterfalls formed by cracks in the cement. 'Bullies that preyed on weaklings like me never came there,' he thought disgustedly, 'neither did the creepy old men who smelt of liquor.' His water had always hidden him when the bullies pulled a knife on him but it did nothing to stop the 'shadows'. There were many times that the water was the only thing that willed him to go on, to adapt to the wretched artificial life he was forced into living. Water continued no matter what object blocked its path, overcoming obstacles in an unstoppable will to move forward. 'I wish I could do the same right now...'

Exhausted eyes peered to the end of the alleyway. He tried to remember how he had arrived in this dark alleyway, but days had blended together in his weary mind and he couldn't truly remember how he had gotten there. He supposed he must of passed out when he had sat down for a quick break.

A sense of pressing urgency, that let him know when the 'shadows' were nearing him, suddenly arose again and he knew he had to get moving. Why he felt this, he had no clue. All he knew was that these 'shadows' were like the bullies except these do more than just kill him if he let them get too close. He didn't know why they had started chasing him only that it started from the point his memory ended.

He knew he had stayed here for far too long brooding on a past that would never be retrieved, and his sense of urgency turned into an outright terror. No wind could be felt this night, though the rain was pouring down harder than ever, and it didn't feel as if it would improve at all tonight. He was a little shocked that it wasn't snowing or hailing, for the cold that was sending exaggerated shivers down his spine, and felt as if it was air was freezing him into an ice cube. However he was thankful that it was just rain. Rain he could deal with. Ice and snow would make the ground slippery and just wouldn't feel as _right _or as _safe _as the rain did.

Forcing his screaming body into movement, he picked up his right foot and took a hesitant step forward, wincing as the foot contacted the ground sending a shooting pain up his leg. Leaning up against the left side of the brick wall, he continued, limbs shaking in exhaustion and he could only grimace as the pain continued. But he was used to pain. He could endure this, if only it would get him away from the 'shadows'.

As he neared the end of the alleyway, he felt his energy leave him as his knees collapsed and the ground rose up to meet him. Crumpling like a broken rag-doll thrown away, he was helpless stop his decent. The rough brick of the walls scraped the skin of his arms and face away as he slid down it, breaking the skin and leaving a small red trail that was soon washed away by the rain. He let out an animal-like cry as tears burned in his eyes and he felt his doom approach. He had fallen half sitting up, facing the street, he didn't even have the strength to stand. He blinked slowly, his vision fading in and then out of blackness, and saw the small deadly shadow forms approaching. The end was drawing near and he felt a cold relief as he knew the pain, the terror, and the nonstop flight was nearing an end.

However the darkness wouldn't be granted to him just yet. His adrenaline rose as he saw the shadows approaching him and their erratic gate made him dizzy as they faded into the sidewalk only to appear ten feet away from their previous position. His deadened limbs just would not obey him as he tried to get up. Run away! But he could only watch helplessly as the 'shadows' jumped down from the steel gutters that lined the roofs of the apartments, came from the outside on the street, and he could hear them drop into the water as the fell from off the wooden fence behind him. The claws that rested on the ends of the 'shadows' limbs were sharp enough to rend flesh and create wounds that would take a long time to heal.

He gave a slight whimper and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the terrible thoughts and visions of the 'shadows' claws tearing into his flesh and the crimson blood that gushed out to paint the surrounding brick walls a deeper shade of red. Opening his pale orbs once more, for it was far more frightening with them shut, he saw the 'shadows' reach him. A 'shadow' reached him and jumped up and breaking the tender flesh of his bicep as it slashed at him. A scream escaped his pale, tightly closed lips and he threw his head back letting it out. It felt as if someone had poured acid on his arm as the pain flowered and raced up his nerves to his brain. His body was racked with pain, and one of the 'shadows' flew at him from behind and his cheek collided with the cemented ground as his head faced the opposite wall.

The sheer amount of 'shadows' astounded him, for who would go to this much trouble to eliminate a nobody like him. He felt each blow that landed upon him individually; the fabric of his shirt giving way so claws could tear at his back, scratches that burned on his skull as the monsters ripped their way through his hair, and claws that ripped their way through his jeans to get at the soft flesh that lay below.

He body grew colder and colder as the red life giving substance left him, but the pain was leaving him as he slowly slipped away into unconsciousness. He watched impassively as his blood ran down his body to mix with water and flow away into a dip in the cement five feet away. He wished he was stronger or at least not such a stupid, useless weakling that he had been so often called that he could fight back or at least run away. He concentrated on the pool of blood and water that was pooling up in the crack, irrationally trying to will it to rise up and defend him. Slowly the water rose unnaturally, forming a rough figure that looked, if you squinted hard enough, like the boy himself though not as distinct.

The form moved unsteadily forward throwing the 'shadows' into the walls so hard, that their impact destroyed them, leaving them to dissipate into the air as it reached the boy. It made a swipe over the boys back, lightly brushing it with cool water, and knocked off the 'shadows' that were attacking him. The water that landed on his back cooled his wounds as at the same time it sent a fire racing up his veins. Wounds that went unnoticed before suddenly burned then faded slowly to a tolerable throbbing. It sent new vigor into his limbs and he shot up, eyes opened wide, pressing his back up against the wall ignoring the pain that the pressure caused his half-healed wounds.

"Th-Th-Thanks" he stuttered from shivering lips wet with moisture. The form ignored him and turned back to the hoards of 'shadows' that were approaching it and collapsed, dissolving back into a pool of water and blood, as the boys concentration lapsed.

As soon as he relaxed for that single moment, thinking that the form had saved him, the bloody water dissolved out of the shape his fear had placed upon it. The alleyway was still teeming with 'shadows' and now there was nothing in their way to get to him, and he was even more tired than before. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for death while at the same time raising a small knife that he had pulled out of the sheath on his ankle.

A searing heat passed by his closed eyelids, singing even his soaked clothes by its heat and he let out a yelp of surprised as he tried to jump backwards. This didn't work. There was an inconvenient wall standing in his way, and slamming his head didn't knock it over, although it almost knocked him out. After his vision had cleared up, he saw a man sauntering forwards, confident and cocksure, and somehow at the same time giving off an aura of abject misery.

"Why?! Why must it _always_ be raining when Xemnas sends me out on a mission?! Darkness take it all!" He raised the two red and silver chakrams, round with eight spikes sticking out of smaller circles, and ripped through the multitudes of 'shadows' leaving a trail of fire wherever he went. Every so often, the red head would raise one of those sharp chakrams gutting a 'shadow' as it sought an advantage by attacking from above. His swift movements made quick work of the small beings, which somehow no longer seemed so threatening.

The bright red hair stood spiked up in defiance of the rain. The mans black coat reached the ground, with a brightly polished zipper that ran all the way up to his base of his neck.

"The names Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said in an irritated tone of voice as he leaned over slightly so his eyes were on level with the boy's. "Man you look pretty beaten, why you'd let those wimpy lil buggers run all over you huh? I _saw _you use some magic! Why didn't you do that before? Then I wouldn't of had to come and save your lazy ass!"

Axel's nose was inches away from his own and he wished he wasn't backed up against the wall so then he could back up some more. This was _much_ to close for comfort. He squinted his eyes shut tightly hoping the Axel would just go away. 'Magic? What in the world... Was _that _what that water thingy-ma-bob was?' He licked his lips and a melodic voice asked, "Wha… What do you wa-want with me mister? Thank you for savin' me an' all but I think I'll be leavin' now, 'kay?"

The boy started to edge off, trying to get away from this _weirdo, _but before he could get far Axel gripped the back of his tattered T-shirt with warm leather gloves and threw him over his shoulder. The boy started flailing about violently hitting the back of Axels back as he panicked and attempted to escape Axels' tight grip around his knees.

Axel bent down and dropped him letting him fall hard on his posterior, making his wounds give a sympathetic throb of agony. The pain left him gasping and Axel calmly bent down and brushed his lips against the boy's ear. He was so shocked at the sudden intimate contact on the sensitive flesh that he almost missed the whispered words, "Darkness take it all. Your going to sleep _now _until we get to Vexen's stupid lab and get you fixed up," as he felt a hard blow to the back of his neck and blessed darkness.

On that note:

Please Review and Respond! I don't want to leave this hanging, but I want to know what you think of my story (The good? The bad? Anything that was particularly interesting/annoying, something that you felt could have gone differently, even flames are welcome as long as you tell me what needed to be flamed, anything)! Let me know if you find any gross inaccuracy/spelling errors. I _do_ review my works but I'm kinda dyslexic, so I can read but spelling/grammar SUCKS!

--Hands out amazing Demyx and Axel keychains to readers-- Thanks for coming and stay tuned for chapter two! 3 -


	2. Vexen's Lab

A/N: YEY! Finally done -.- I've been sick the last few days (stupid allergies ), I also had a MAJOR English essay due (7 pages on a selected author D: ), as well as work so I finished and got this out to you as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: However much I wish this weren't so: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor do I posses any of the characters (though I'm going to cosplay Vexen this year o --excitement excitement--) those things belong to Disney and Square Enix (Bless those wonderful souls… Though I wish they would hurry up and get KH: FM into the U.S. already x-x;;)

On that note:

Vexen's Lab

Tilting a test tube, he allowed one drop of the grey-blue liquid to fall into the test tube he held in his right hand, quickly freezing it as it descended into the purple liquid that awaited it. A small splash occurred as the tear-like substance landed and flicked several drops of the purple liquid onto the otherwise perfectly clear test tube. As the drop dissolved into the purple liquid, they started boiling, forming a black substance that looked similar to tar. He was trying to make a substance that would act like acid on flesh but wouldn't liquefy anything it was put on; he hoped it would keep annoying trespassers away.

Vexen frowned and sighed as a portal appeared in the middle of his lab. He quickly set the pair of test tubes into a holder where three test tubes rested, each containing the same black substance. Judging by the dust on the vials, these others had been sitting on their rack for quite some time. Frost slowly crept up the wooden rack, his irritation manifesting itself as his experiment was interrupted, and his hands clenched the wooden frame 'till the wood groaned under the pressure. Vexen suddenly realized what he was doing and hastened to put the test tube holder under the lab table he had been working over on the top shelf in the center cupboard with other test tubes that held a similar liquids. He knew only one person who had the insolence to interrupt him as he was working, and Vexen didn't want him near anything that had even the faintest possibility of becoming flammable. Vexen cursed under his breath slightly venting his frustration, remembering that Number VIII had a special talent for destruction: he could find the only flammable _atom_ in an otherwise completely empty room and end blowing up the entire facility.

The blond man on Axel's shoulders gave a slight moan when the frigid air slid beneath his thin clothes. Axel's boots gave off the slight squeaky sound that happens whenever someone who is soaked to the bone creates puddles of water wherever they step. Through the portal, Vexen could hear the sound of pounding rain from the other side and chuckled at the source of Axels cross expression. "Vexen! Do you _really _have to keep your lab this cold?" Axel groaned as he angrily pointed at the dusty and unused heater unit in a corner of the lab, "Why don't you try to use that at least once a year?"

Vexen raised one eyebrow, allowing a condescending to appear upon his face as he looked down at the younger man. "I feel no need to change my habits for a neophyte such as yourself. If you prefer warmer climes, then just stay inside your room."

Vexen watched impassively as Axel bristled at his comment, noting the unconscious blond haired boy resting uneasily on Axel's shoulders. Axel scowled slightly before shrugging as the higher ranking number strode towards him. "He uses some kind of water magic, though it doesn't look like he has much control over it. Don't know the kid's name, he kinda passed out after getting beat up by the Shadows. Xemnas said he wanted to see him right after I picked him up, I've got no idea why, though, but I figured that the kid should be fixed up a little bit before being brought to see the Superior." The boy's matted hair hung down, dripping onto the floor and contributing to the wet mess. The boy's clothes, bloody and tattered, clung to his emaciated frame and covered the many wounds on his back. Vexen lifted the boy off Axel's shoulder and set him onto a lab table, all the while keeping his back facing the fire mage. "If you would like him intact before he sees the Superior then you _will_ leave. I do not expect to see you for the next few weeks unless you would like the Superior thinking _you_ were the one to inflict these wounds."

Axel gave a shudder, "No thanks, Xemnas can be such a hard ass when it comes to those things... I think I'll go dry off." With this, the fire mage gave a careless wave over his shoulder and ran off, escaping Vexen's wrath as he said those words of insubordination. He threw off a few sparks towards a few beakers full of an unknown liquid, hoping it would be flammable and therefore keep Vexen busy enough so he could get away intact and unfrozen. Unfortunately for Vexen, Axel's wish came true and the redhead ducked quickly to avoid the shrapnel that flew over his head as the beakers exploded. Laughing as he escaped to his rooms through the smoke, Axel left the labs as he usually did: a mess of chaotic hellfire.

Vexen dropped the blond man's head onto the table as he raced over to the overhead vent, switching it on and dashing over to the small fire that was still burning, cursing under his breath. The beaker had contained naphtha, a highly flammable substance and Vexen wouldn't be able to put it out with just a little water. Grabbing a bucketful of sand, that he always kept handy since Number VIII had started his visits here, he poured it over the still burning substance, smothering it until it finally died away. He muttered angrily under his breath as he strolled over to the unconscious boy, looking him over carefully.

Vexen lifted the boy by his shoulders so his back was exposed. The bloody lesions were not as bad as they first seemed, half healed, though infected, it would be quick work to heal with a hi-potion. He gently laid the boy down, trying not to wake him, and pulled open the drawer under the table, taking out a pure white case about five inches high and seven inches long as well as a few flasks that he always had prepared. He wondered who had gotten the wounds to the half-healed state that they were in, for Vexen was sure it wasn't VIII, for Axel had never had the patience to master healing spells. Vexen pitied the poor pyromaniac, who was only interested in fighting and fire. If the boy had done it, he really shouldn't be in such bad shape, because if he could cast Cure, that used most of one's power, he should be able to use other spells or at least defend himself with his weapon. Opening the box, he took out a pair of scissors and cooled the metal to a freezing temperature, sterilizing them and then setting them off to the side. Vexen walked around the boy, taking his arms and fastening them in tightly to the steel table by means of thick black velcro straps. Then, moving down, he did the same to the boy's ankles.

At his touch, the young boy pulled away and slowly blinked his eyes as he awoke. Finding himself strapped and bound to the table, Vexen watched as the boy's blue eyes widened in fear, he started to jerk about in terror, making small animalistic moaning sounds. Vexen moved around him once more, freezing the bonds so they were more secure, just in case the boy tried to rip himself out before he was done healing him.

"C-C-Cold!" The boy shivered and let out a small scream as the bonds were set, "What are you gonna to me?!" The boy looked positively terrified of _him_: Vexen the scientist, whom no one gave any respect to. Vexen idly wondered what in the boy's past gave him such fear of people that he automatically assumed the world was out to harm him as he continued his preparations.

Picking up the scissors, Vexen leaned over the boy's face saying impassionedly, "Hold still. I do not wish to hurt you, though if you continue to resist, harm may befall you despite my caution." With this the boy became quiet and stopped struggling, though his shivering did not cease. His wide eyes reminded Vexen of a mouse being toyed with by a cat. Vexen stood frozen, staring into those eyes, for they held a hidden depth that looked as if the pure innocence that the boy possessed was just a façade that was trying to protect his true self.

Shaking his head, Vexen was surprised at how introspective he was getting. Ignoring his patent's distress, he pulled the hair straight out and started trimming it away on the edges of his head. 'I'm actually not that bad at trimming hair,' Vexen thought to himself, 'at least I get enough practice on my own.' He cut away the hair so it almost looked like a mullet and dabbed a potion onto a swab and dabbed at the scratches now visible on the young boy's skull. The boy yanked away from the swab as it descended, though in the end, the restraints held him securely and the futile yanking only served to redden his numb hands.

Throwing away the cotton swabs, Vexen pulled out a white wash cloth that had been dipped in a potion and wiped the boy's face off, gently removing the blood that still oozed out slightly. The wounds on his face disappeared as the cloth moved over the skin, but the boy pulled away and gave a whimper as unshed tears welled up in his eyes.

Vexen took out a hi-potion and uncorked it, swirling the liquid as if it were wine. He stared into the murky depths of the potion, trying to decide whether the boy would need any more restraints as he administered it. It provided almost instant relief to any ache or pain. However the key word in this situation was _almost_; in those seconds before the pain was alleviated and the wound healed the patient would experience an excruciating pain as if the entire body were on fire and freezing at the same time. Vexen knew this for the times he had been forced to take it and none of his experiments had been able to cure this side effect so far.

He shrugged; the boy hadn't been able to break the bonds that Vexen had set so far, so the chances of him doing so now were slim to none. The boy must have noticed Vexen's expression, however, and he wasn't going to make this easy; he had his lips tightly closed and his nostrils flew open and closed as he hyperventilated. Vexen rolled his eyes and reached down with one hand and held the boy's nose close securely. Vexen waited patiently for the mouth to open, gasping for air, with the hi-potion that awaited use in his other hand.

As the boy's thin blue lips predictably flew open after a few seconds, Vexen poured the high-potion inside. The boy would be forced to swallow or die, which wasn't much of a choice at all. As the boy's adam's apple moved up, then down as he swallowed; the boy seized up and he lay as ridged on the table. The boy's teeth must have snagged a piece of his cheek as he bit down, for blood soon ran freely down his healed cheek before being healed by the potion inside. The boy squinted his eyes shut in an effort to keep from screaming out loud and hurting his already sore throat.

Then as the pain drifted off and his body slackened against the frigid counter, he gasped in surprise at the relief from the pain. Vexen waited 'till the boy had settled down before turning around and setting the now empty flask down onto the opposite counter, a clear ringing sound echoing the room. Moving around the boy's restraints once more, Vexen spoke aloud to him for the first time. "I know the involvement of the potions hurt; however, you are now healed. You still aren't the least presentable, so when I release you I expect that you shall refrain from trying to attack me. If you just cooperate for a few more minutes, it will make both our existences much easier." With this, he released his hold on the ice, allowing it to break away as he undid the velcro restraints.

The boy did not move to attack, or even to get up. However, he curled up into a fetal position, eyes closed, and just sat there shivering. He looked so malnourished and cold, the Chilly Academic actually took pity on him. Or at least as much pity as a Nobody could give. Vexen stared at him for several minutes, waiting for him to get up, marking time with the impatient tapping of his foot, until he lost his patience and turned on his heel, striding impatiently towards the heater. He turned the dial onto heat and pulled his hand away, brushing off the dust residue off on his cloths. This was the first time he had used it since the heater had been installed.

As he waited for the boy to unfold and become responsive once more, Vexen went over to the destruction that Axel had been so kind to leave for him to clean up. Grabbing a dust bin, he swept the glass shards into it and threw it away into a nearby trash can. Then he opened a drawer and pulled out a blue towel and started scrubbing down the table, and continued this for long after the counter was clean felt eyes upon his back. The air had grown substantially warmer from the continued hum of the heater and when Vexen glanced out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy had propped himself up on an elbow and was staring at his back. Slowly turning around with the towel still in his hands, Vexen faced the boy, trying to do his best to look unthreatening. He didn't much care for other members of the Organization, but if Xemnas was to see the boy, Vexen wanted him in the best shape as possible. As he turned, the boy leapt up and tried to dart to the door that Axel had recently left from, but his weak shaking limbs betrayed him and he ended up diving head-first at the floor. Vexen cursed under his breath and rushed over as he saw the boy trying to get up. "IDIOT! Potions use much of your strength! Added to the fact that you seem very malnourished, you should _know _better than to try moving now," Vexen scolded angrily as he just managed to catch the boy before his face came in contact with the ground. Vexen sat the boy back onto the table.

Reaching into the first aid kit, he pulled out a few packets of crackers and shoved them into the boy's hand, "FIRST you eat, and then you may go get cleaned up and dressed! You will be unable to get out of here, so do not even try, I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with any escapades you try to pull. After you are fit to be seen in respectable company, I shall escort you to see the Superior, Xemnas; he shall decide what is to be done with you." Vexen rolled his eyes at the boy, who seemed utterly cowed by him, for the boy had made no move to run away again or do anything as Vexen towered over him. Vexen turned around melodramatically, allowing his Organization coat to swirl around him, and grabbed a clean beaker and filled it with water. "Drink some water after you finish the crackers," He went back and set the glass down hard next to the boy, triggering another flinch.

The boy cautiously opened the packet, but as the smell of the crackers reached his nostrils, the crackers disappeared into his mouth almost faster than Vexen could track their movement. The boy reached eagerly for the water and would have chugged it down instantaneously if it weren't for Vexen's continued disapproving stare. When the boy polished off the rest of the crackers, he licked his lips and then his finger, trying to gather every crumb into mouth before he whispered, "You… You said something about Xemnas. Who is that? Who are you? What the hell is going on?" The last question was barley audible as the boy hunched his shoulders and looked down at his feet as if he regretted even opening his mouth.

Vexen raised one eyebrow. This was the first time the boy had actually asked a sensible question, so as a reward for good behavior he answered, "Xemnas is someone who you will be seeing and speaking to soon. He is the one who will determine what will happen to you after you are dressed. I am Vexen, Number IV in our little organization, and I am a scientist with the powers of ice. I should be the one asking you who _you _are. Can you at least enlighten me with the knowledge of your identity?" He tilted his head, waiting for the boy to answer, but no response seemed to be forthcoming. Sighing, he made his way to a door at the end of the lab.

Opening it, he entered his small room and went over to the sliding closet, passing a small bed that lay in the center of the room. The frame of the bed was made of mahogany and a light blue comforter lay on it under two plump pillows. The other sparse furniture, two small bed tables with a lamp on one stood at each end of the head of the bed; and the desk, which rested against a wall, opposite the end of the bed, were made of the same wood as the bed frame and were just the way he liked: neat, organized, and clean. The walls were painted a white color, though the overhead light gave them a slightly bluish tint. Upon opening the closet, he found several spare Organization coats as well as pants and long-sleeved shirt and another pair of boots. There was also a white lab coat at the end of the closet that hung with a black suit and white dress shirt, and both looked unused, although well cared for. He reached inside and pulled the Organization coat off of the hanger it hung on and lay it on his right arm, then piled a shirt and pair of pants on top of it neatly. Stooping down, he picked up the boots and carried them out to the other room and set them out on top of the bed.

The boy had gotten up, now poking around at his lab equipment and currently admiring the countless variety of liquids that were stored in a china cabinet. Walking over to the boy, who was standing on his tip toes, craning his head to see the upper shelf, Vexen calmly laid a hand onto the boy's shoulder, not expecting his reaction, though he supposed he should have. The boy jumped up, twisting in the air and falling backwards, knocking up against the cabinet, giving a startled yelp of surprise. Vexen groaned inwardly and just hoped that nothing had been broken, but said in a relatively calm voice, "Easy! No harm done. Why don't you just go get changed?"

"'M sorry. Sorry" The boy lowered his head as if he was expecting Vexen to smack him, and flinched as Vexen stepped around him and gave him a gentle push that sent him stumbling in the direction of the room Vexen had just left.

"Go get changed. The clothes are lying on my bed. Bring out your dirty rags as soon as you're done." Vexen hadn't been expecting to be liked by the newcomer, but he never thought that healing someone would make them so frightened. Watching the boy dart over to the bedroom and shut the door hesitantly, Vexen wondered what in the name of Nothing could possibly interest the Superior in this waif.

Axel _had_ said something about the boy having water magic, but none of the other members had ever been half so silent or introverted other than Zexion. The boy hadn't even told Vexen his name yet!

Vexen's eyes narrowed in speculation as the door creaked open and a small form appeared in the crack. The boy's hair was almost dry and was standing up straight along the top of his scalp and the short hair around his ears almost hid the scars where so recently dwelt bloody gashes. It didn't look bad... it was punkish in a way. The coat was way too big for the slight frame and hung loosely, making the boy seem smaller than he actually was. Vexen sighed as he realized the boy would need his own coat straight away.

Vexen walked over to the boy and looked down at him apathetically, allowing no emotion to enter his expression as he stared at the boy's slight frame. The boy's hands had a good foot to go before they reached the end of the long sleeves and the coat was dragging on the ground. Pulling the boy in front of him carefully so he wouldn't trip on the edge of his coat, Vexen raised a hand and opened a portal to Xemnas' office door, shoving the boy into the swirling darkness. Jumping inside after him, Vexen endured the brief moment as all sensation was cast off in utter darkness and arrived at the closed door moments after the boy had. Sometimes the journey felt as if no time had passed and at other times it felt as if one had stayed in there for minutes, although one always arrived at the selected destination instantly. Vexen picked up the boy, for he had landed ungracefully and had fallen in front of the door, breathing hard in fear once more. Vexen knocked against the door while droning, "Number IV, bringing in what Axel retrieved."

"Come in," intoned the deep, rich voice, it seemed to promise eternal damnation and redemption at the same time. Vexen wasted no time and immediately opened the door to the Superior's room and walked in, the small boy trailing behind him.

On that note:

Ohh, CLIFF HANGER! DUN DUN DUN!!!! D.

Please review - I'll give you a box of chocolate hearts if you do ((though I wouldn't show them to Xemnas ;; he would probably try to steal them… )) o! I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done I swear! But time must be taken to write it and with both my job and school work -.- I do my best to get try and find the time to write!

Oh and many many thanks out to axelrocks17! Thanks to her amazing Beta-reading powers of doom, I am able to send this story out to you with a lot more literacy! All hail the almighty beta-readers (or me but you can take your pick XD)!


	3. A Meeting

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Well, that's a lie, but I don't own Disney or Square Enix yet and so they have a _few_ legal rights over kingdom hears…. Well, whatever.

A Meeting

The boy walked, head bent into the room slowly. Keeping his eyes to the ground, he looked furtively up and at the room around him. He stood behind Vexen so the people in front were hidden and the only thing he could see was the furniture in the gigantic office. The dark wood of the desk was the main focus point of the room, drawing the eye's and capturing them demanding obeisance to the man sitting behind it from whomever looked that way. There was relatively little else in the room except for a few pictures of landscape scenes. The only other furniture in the room were two elegant and tall vases that held an arrangement of fake flowers, dusky in color surrounded by dead wood.

He stayed behind Vexen because although Vexen had scarcely spoken hardly a word, and the words that had been uttered hadn't been familiar or kind, at least he was familiar. Vexen's aura, although unyielding, made him seem like a man who took action of his occurred rashly and was thought out methodically to the end. Vexen hadn't hit him or ran him off yet, and although he doubted that it would last, it never did, for now Vexen seemed a safer choice than the others in the room. He hesitantly out from behind Vexen so he could see the people waiting for him and for them to see him.

At the desk sat a silver haired man who started to smile kindly when they entered the room, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and made him look like a wolverine or a fox who just seen their prey enter their sight. He sat at the midpoint of the desk in a tall chair and his hands were folded elegantly on top of a few neatly stacked papers. A huge window behind the man showed the stars of the night sky and the small moon that was shaped like a heart. There was the red headed man, who had fought off the monsters and then abducted him, standing to the right of the desk whose posture and cocky smile which practically screamed a smug assurance. Vexen and the other two men wore identical outfits from the coat to the shoes. The only other person in the room was a small girl sitting on a small stool to the right of the man. She looked only to be about 13 and her small arms clutched a white sketch pad, as she looked with huge blue eyes straight at the boy. She was the only one in the room without the black coat on; instead she wore a pure white dress which rested loosely on her slight frame.

The boy stood staring out at the others with wide innocent eyes, unwilling to break the silence that had settled upon the room when they entered. He felt distinctly the oversize coat and how young it made him look, and wished he could have at least found some clothes that were a closer size to his own. The boy could feel the stares of the others as they appraised him; judged him. Vexen studiously ignored them all and started staring broodingly out into space, with his lips moving slightly. He was probably thinking about some experiment he had going on, and the boy wished he could get lost in thought so easily. The boy looked at his feet feeling uncomfortable in the tension of the room. It felt like a string of a guitar, when stretched to the breaking point and the lightest pull would force it to snap.

Finally the small girl spoke up, her soft voice barely audible, "Hello Demyx, My name is Namine. How are you feeling?" Her words could only be intended for him and his head shot up and he stared at Namine with unconcealed surprise as his jaw hung down.

"Wha-Wha… Why did you call _me_ that?" He stumbled over the words, but the name just _felt_ right, and fit where none other had.

Namine gave an impish grin as she giggled, "Silly! Am I not supposed to call you by your name?"

Suddenly another voice intruded into the conversation, making Namine look down and withdraw once more, clutching her sketch pad, "Well then. Hello Demyx. My name is Xemnas and as you just learned, that is our little oracle Namine. The man standing there," Xemnas pointed lazily at the red-headed man, "is Axel who was sent to bring you here." Here he paused and looked up and down appraisingly at Demyx before continuing, "Do you comprehend the reason why we brought you here?"

Demyx blushed and with an effort transferred his gaze onto Xemnas. With the revelation of his name thrust upon him, he felt off balance and unsure and he could merely shake head in negation at the question. Although both Xemnas and Axel seemed to be very confidence, there were two very different feelings from the two. While Axel exuded a brash cockiness of youth, Xemnas seemed to be the poised confidence of a politician or a military commander. Demyx wished he could tell what Vexen was thinking but the man's showed no expression as he stared blankly at the heart shaped moon outside.

Xemnas continued hardly waiting for Demyx's answer and ignoring Demyx's inner turmoil at the rapid changes in his life, "You are in the World That Never Was which houses Nobodies that come into existence after the body's heart is stolen. The sentient Nobodies join the Organization, however these ones are scarce. Sentient Nobodies can find they are more powerful than their original Somebody's despite the lack of heart, but we still distinctly feel our lack of joy, sadness, and anger that our give us. Namine can sense the coming of a new Nobody and alerts us to where it is so we can collect him or her. Usually the newer Nobodies still feel the semblance of emotion, the memories that their body tells them reverberate through their systems but that inevitably fades. Do you wish to join us in our endeavor to regain our hearts?"

Demyx eye's were wide with uncertainty as he looked at Xemnas and studied the countenance as he spoke up, "Do… Do you mean that I have _lost_ my heart? How is that even _possible_?"

Axel spoke up in a nonchalant tone, just as Xemnas was opening his mouth to reply, "Yep! That's what he said! The heartless that attacked you in the alleyway steal hearts from humans. We steal hearts from them. They don't appreciate this and so attack undefended nobodies like you. Simple, No?"

Vexen finally seemed ready to join in on the conversation, "You have lost your heart that is a fact. So what they're trying to get around to asking is: Do you want to join the Organization in our effort to regain our hearts?"

"I really don't get what really goin' on and I'd appreciate if someone would just explain it to me, but I guess I can try to stay with you guys for a little while anyway." Demyx turned back to Xemnas who looked slightly smug, like there was no other answer for Demyx to give him. In truth there wasn't. There was no where for him to go, and if he actually made it back to the city then he was likely just to be hunted down and killed by the heartless. The people he met here seemed to be pretty strong anyways so they wouldn't let anything like that in here. He could always just run away or hide if they became pretty mean.

"Good. Axel will show you to your rooms and you can settle down there for the night. I understand you have had quite a bit of excitement before he could pick you up." Xemnas dismissed him and Axel with a regal nod of his head, "Vexen, if you would please remain here a moment longer, I would like to speak to you about a few things."

Axel gave a mocking bow and quickly strode out of the room his legs devouring the distance between him and the doors. Demyx bobbed his head before turning and hurrying out of the room behind Axel. Reaching the hallway he looked around and saw no sign of Axel except for the edge of one of the black Organization coats disappearing as it turned into a hallway a short ways ahead. Quickly he raced after it. The hallway lead to a tall flight of stairs that twisted downwards and it kept the elusive person effectively out of sight as they sprinted downwards to the lower levels of the castle.

Sighing Demyx rushed downwards careful not to trip on the oversized coat as he took the steps two or three at a time. He wondered why Axel was trying so purposely trying to get him lost but he had no other way to get to his room and so tried his best to keep up. Exhausted, he just wanted to get to a bed and hoped that was where Axel was taking him, and kept his eyes on the floor watching for anything that might make him trip. Looking back, he wished he had put less effort in trying not to trip and more into watching where he was going.

He tumbled head first into the awating body at the bottom of the stairs that sent him sprawling onto his rear end. Rubbing where his head had hit the unmoving chest he reluctantly looked up. This wasn't Axel nor was it Vexen. A strange man confronted him, arms crossed as he looked down from his taller stature and wild hair framing a fierce countenance. Two long wicked looking scars made an 'x' on the man's forehead and his golden angry eyes gazed intensely into his widened eyes. "Who are you?" The man demanded, his gruff voice full of scorn and suspicion, "Who let _you_ in here?" He stepped forward, full of aggression and looked like he was going to beat Demyx up

Demyx stood up quickly, stuttering out apologies and not even hearing his own words. He couldn't move. Couldn't run away from this man that block the path in front of him and felt like he wanted to cry for the helpless situation he was presented. But he wouldn't allow the tears to fill his eyes, and tilted his head down as words rushed from his mouth unheeded, "Ex-Excuse me. I-I-I'm-I'm _really _s-sorry for bumping into you!" Demyx cowered waiting for the man to strike him, '_I knew this was going to happen. This always happens to me…'_

"Demyx… My name is Demyx. Axel brought me here and he was showin' me the way to my rooms but I didn't see him and I thought he was you and so I was following you and I'm sorry! Please let me go!" Demyx hurriedly answered the man's questions in a vain effort to stop the man.

He said nothing though and just tilted his head slightly looking askew at Demyx. Frowning he leaned forward to reach out to Demyx's face. Demyx quickly turned trying to escape and darted up the stairway behind him. Or at least tried to. However the hand had grabbed the back of the hood and had yanked him backwards so he flew against the man again, this time landing so his back rested against the mans legs. Looking up Demyx saw a slight smile appearing on the man's face.

"The hell? I barely get started and you're lost already. So I feelin' a bit charitable and decided I should go look for you." Axel's lazy voice rang down from the stairs, causing Demyx to look up and see Axel sauntering down the stairs just as the man released him. The smile on the man's face ran back to whatever place it had originated from and he glowered at Axel as he approached. "And what do I find. I should have know, Saix. He just got here! You're beating the poor boy so soon up already?"

Saix glared at Axel saying nothing. He held the man's gaze for a few moments before yanking Demyx off the ground and shoving him over to the awaiting body. Then, letting a low gutteral growl rumble out of his throat, he turned on his heel striding away a few paces before walking into a black portal that suddenly appeared in front of him.

Axel caught the body flung at him deftly and quickly helped Demyx balance on his own shaky legs. Demyx looked confused down the hall then back at Axel trying to figure out why Saix's attitude had so abruptly changed.

Axel muttered more to himself than to Demyx, "Damn anti-social beast," before turning back to the young boy staring up at him and continued in a more cheery tone, though Demyx couldn't tell if he was forcing it or if Axel actually was a bit more perky now that Saix had left, "Don't you worry your little head 'bout that one! He'll prolly just go sulk for awhile in his rooms breaking a few thinks and causing general mayhem. By the time he comes out again, you'll be all settled and ready to defend yourself! Speaking of rooms, why don't we get you to yours. This time, please try not to get lost."

The light tone told the boy that Axel was only teasing him, but he couldn't understand his rapid change in attitude. The cold anger that he displayed with Saix disappeared seconds after he left was nothing like the attitude that he had displayed elsewhere. And why didn't Saix tell Axel what happened? It _was_ Demyx's fault he ran into him and he wasn't even being that harsh. And Saix just left without saying _anything_! He opened his mouth to say as much to Axel, but the man had already started off down the short corridor and a right at the end of it.

Demyx hurried after him, trying to follow Axel's directions and not lose his way, and kept on the man's heals for most of the walk. He gawked at the wide range of artwork that was displayed on the walls. Paintings of landscapes, one was of a crowd common people walking around a market place decked out in fair gear, and another was of a lightning storm in the middle of a vast desert. Statues stood at corners, of people and creatures he had neither seen nor heard of before.

All too soon they arrived a hallway that was bare from any decorations. Ten wooden doors alternated on the hallway were all that was seen before the dead end where the tenth one stood, but there seemed to be room for a few more. On the upper center of all but one of the doors were steels panels roughly twelve by three inches apiece and inscribed on them were three lines: first a name, then a number, than a small phrase. Demyx saw a few names he recognized, Saix, Vexen, Xemnas, and Axel, but the others all looked foreign to him. He guessed those were the others that were staying here although Namine's name was not in sight.

When they reached the final door at the end of the hallway, he saw with shock that his name was on the panel along with the number nine and the words "melodious nocturne." Axel let out a chuckle and Demyx looked up at the man in confusion, "They got it done already! You get your own room, but most members, once settled, usually move out of these. I still live over there," he pointed at the room across the hallway; "I like mine. Namine, of course, draws them and she did a great job on mine! You can come over anytime you need something, but why don't you go to sleep in yours right now. You look positively exhausted, though I'm hardly surprised. Come over and wake me up tomorrow and I'll show you where the kitchen is, m'kay?" Not waiting for an answer he reached down and ruffled the boy's hair. Then Axel turned on his heal and walked over to his own door. He threw it opened, allowing Demyx a quick glance at the dark reds and purples of the room, before shutting the door.

Demyx nodded slowly and clenched the handle in warm fingers. Opening the door slowly he stepped inside and gazed around slowly at the room. Mostly bare, it was painted in soft green and blue colors, a soft glow filled the room that was emitted by the lights above. A bed with a black frame and turquoise covers sat next too a stool and music stand. Another door was behind the stool and on the other side of the bed was a nightstand with a plain silver lamp on it. Smiling slowly, Demyx took off the Organization's coat and set it neatly on the stool before falling into the bed. He was half asleep by the time he had hit the covers and let the darkness of sleep take him.

I don't really feel like doing author notes so I'll say just this: Review please! Thanks for reading.


	4. The Dream

Demyx stood in the center of a spacious room where bookshelves formed two of the walls. The books seemed to be for a college student who wanted to major in math or science, and none were worn down from use or enjoyment. The windows were covered with a heavy drapes cutting out the light and the bright colors made the room seem empty and lifeless rather than cheerful, No pictures hung from the walls, the bed was perfectly made, and no clue of any kind to who lived here. It was like the person that lived in this room had just moved there.

Opening the door, he came upon a long hallway, and it too was bare except for a few portraits on the walls of a blond man with cropped hair and striking blue eyes in a military suit. Walking down the hallway he by two rooms on either side of him, Demyx making his way toward what looked like the living room at the end of the hall. But when he heard muffled voices in the room on his right he knocked on the door. After waiting for a few minuets, the voices still hadn't changed so he decided to let himself in.

"Umm, Sir?" Demyx said hurriedly as the door opened, "I know this might sound weird, but I just found myself in your house, I mean I didn't break in or anything…" His voice trailed away as the two people in the room completely ignored him. The boy standing in front of the desk had long blond hair bundled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a black school uniform with white trimming, and stood with his head bowed as the man, Demyx assumed it was his father, berated him without stopping. The father sat with his hands folded on the desk, and looked as if he had just jumped out of those photos.

"Son," the word sounded so cold and unfeeling in those lips, "These reports from your school are unacceptable. Your grades are decent but you are continually sullen and rude during classes. This is your _second _conference that I have been called into for this! This takes an unbelievable amount of time that should be sent on my clients who pay for the food on your plate and the cloths on your back. If you feel as if you can provide these essentials for yourself, feel free to leave and do so, however do not expect to be welcomed back.

"Sorry sir.." The boy mumbled without raising his head, "I'm promise I'll do my best to change." Demyx continued to stare at the small blond-headed boy, he seemed so familiar, but Demyx just couldn't place him. Standing there, Demyx thought for a little while before shrugging, there were some more important matters to attend to like where he was at the moment.

"That is not enough for either them or me!" The father rested his head into his hands before continuing softly, "I only wish you could be more like your brother Barid…" Glancing at his watch he continued, "It's four o'clock now, so why don't you go meet Barid out in the courtyard a quick spar. After that I want you to head strait to your room and continue studying for the physics test that you have tomorrow. If you do not make an A on that test, we will both know why. You are dismissed."

As Demyx started to rush past the boy to get to a room that looked it might be a living room the boy turned around slowly facing Demyx, and his face was twisted up between an emotion that looked either like disappointment, rage, or a mixture of both.

Demyx decided to make one last try at getting some one to recognize him then and shouted as he approached the desk, "Sir? Sir! Umm, Can you hear me? I just was wondering whose house this was." Demyx even tried waving his hands in front of the mans face, the man still didn't acknowledge him, so Demyx decided to try after the boy.

Running out of the room, his black cloak swirling dramatically behind him as he turned the corner, Demyx spotted the boy still trudging down the hall way. He reached down, and grabbed the bottom edge of the boy's sleeve. The boy flinched away and he turned around with tears ready to spew out of his eyes. As soon as he saw who it was however a haughty look of scorn covered his features, "What the hell do you want?! I'll call my father and he'll have you arrested for tresspassing if you don't leave right now!"

As Demyx opened his mouth to ask for the third time whose house this was, he realized he had started falling backwards. Or was it that the room started falling upwards. Either way, Demyx braced himself to hit the floor: tensing his muscles, shutting his eyes tightly, and twisting his arms back in an effort not to get hurt. But the expected crash didn't happen and he kept falling. Opening his eyes he saw black swirls like those that accompany the heartless engulfing the room… or maybe it was just the floor he was standing on, and now he was viewing it from below. But either way it inspired a primeval terror in him and as he started screaming he realized that no sound flowed forth from his lips.

As the darkness flowed away and hyperventilating, Demyx awoke to see Axel shaking his shoulder and shouting his name with a frantic look in his eyes. The fear that had made him scream out during the dream slowly dissipated till it seemed as if that had happened to someone else entirely as he recognized his surroundings. Axel was drenched in water, as if he had just taken a swim, and his hair hung limply against his shoulders with small drops occasionally falling onto Demyx's forehead.

"What did you think you were DOING?!" Axel shouted as he noticed Demyx awaken and walked to the foot of the bed to start pacing back and forth, "First I wake up to you SCREAMING your lungs out, and then, when you didn't respond I finally portable into the room and I find myself DRENCED by a sudden rainfall! The room stays perfectly dry while, I am being PELTED by water!" Demyx shifted up so he sitting and rested his head on to of his knees, watching Axel.

Demyx started to smile, almost forgetting his dream completely, as he watched the man throw extravagant gestures about the room. His fury seemed over done for just the little amount water that had somehow gotten on him. The smile turned into outright laughter as Axel started steaming, with water vapor rising from his shoulders and his hair.

The laughter didn't last long, for as soon as Axel heard it he pounced on Demyx forcing the air out of his chest. Thrown back against the pillows, he felt more than saw, Axel's fist slam down into the headboard, and heard the sickening sound of skin being torn when Axels knuckles began to get bloody, as Axel continued to yell, "Mother of Darkness, I thought you were being ATTACKED! Why the FUCK are you laughing?! You could have been DIEING for all I could tell, and then when I to be nice an' come in an' try to see what's up you DOUSE me in some Gods forsaken water! And then you find it FUNNY?!" Axel continued punching the pillows to either side of his head emphasizing his words.

Demyx let out a yelp and tried to curl up in a fetal ball, tears starting to form in his eyes, but with Axel on top him the best he could manage to cover his head with his arms. "I-I-I-I'm sorry! Please…Please, I didn't know what was goin' on! Can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

He felt a pressure growing in his chest, pressing against his lungs, his heart. Demyx wouldn't have been surprised to find himself becoming the newest example of spontaneous human combustion. Demyx let a yelp as the pressure suddenly let up, his eyes rolled up as he almost passed out in relief. Alertness gradually returned to him and he was shocked to find that a water clone formed itself between Demyx and Axel. Axel threw a wild punch at the clone, but as he did so Axel felt the 'fist' of the clone connect with his abs and was thrown and into the door. Axel gave a small grunt as the air was knocked out of him and narrowed his eyes, holding out his hands summoning his chakrams to appear in a twirl of fire. Demyx scampered off the bed and into a corner of the room, watching with wide eyes and ready to dodge if something came at him.

The water clone launched an arm at Axel who sliced thorough it like it was… water. The arm fell off and changed into regular water hitting the carpet with a wet slap and was soon soaked up. Axel grinned and backed up waiting for the water clone to attack again, in a complete relaxed position allowing his arms to alternating swaying back and forth. Obviously he was an experienced fighter, just caught off guard by the suddenness of the clone's appearance and attack. However the battle wasn't over just yet. Another water clone had formed behind him while he was concentrating on the first and threw him over it's 'hip' and at the door once more. Axel expecting such a maneuver, allowed his feet to hit the door, and bent his knees. Pushing off with great force, he sliced right through the clone that had thrown him.

Now the first clone was alone, but it was rapidly gaining substance. Axel glanced at Demyx for a moment who had was slithering against the wall making for the door. Unfortunately this gave the clone a chance it had been waiting for to dissolve the distance between them and reform itself around Axel, covering him completely with water. As he struggled to escape, to breathe, the water clone allowed him to move about but never to tear it apart. Axel started chanting slowly in words that seemed to writhe around and escape so no one could understand them, and as he did so the chakrams still clenched in either fist disappeared. The room's temperature quickly rose to an almost unbearable degree and then all at once the clone exploded shooting water in all directions soaking the surrounding furniture.

"Today. You are going to learn how to control your powers today." Axel got off him and made his way to the door and with perfect timing Demyx stomach gave a loud growl causing him to blush furiously, "Fuck. Okay. Why don't you get ready for breakfast and I'll take you to the kitchen, if you just get ready. Wait in the hall for me as soon as you done. I, for one, need a change of clothes." Axel looked down disgustedly at his ruined designer boxers, this would come out of that non-existent-paycheck. He could just tell.


End file.
